


Compromising Situations

by MistressofIke



Category: Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, fire emblem path of radiance
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, no point, smut orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofIke/pseuds/MistressofIke
Summary: Ike finds himself in an unlikely situation, but a pleasurable one.





	Compromising Situations

 

**Warnings:**

**This story contains: Extreme sexual situations**

**POINTLESS LEMON DON’T LIKE DON’T READ!!**

**You have been warned**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is for you my friend; believe me you know who you are.  

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Disclaimer:  I do not own Fire Emblem or Legend of Zelda - Nintendo and Intelligent Systems does, lucky ducks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Compromising Situations

 

Crimea’s restoration has called upon many friends and allies in its rebuilding.  Elincia’s good friend Zelda, from Hyrule had made the journey with her good friends, Link and Midna to help.  They had been there since two months after Ashnard’s defeat.  Link and Ike have quickly become best friends as well as Zelda and Elincia.  It is now nine months after Ashnard’s defeat and Midna has had her eyes set on a young general the past few weeks.  However, his heart belongs to the Crimean princess he has yet to inform his feelings to.  Elincia and Zelda are busy working with the Senate and Link is resting in the hospital wing after an accident in the reconstruction.  Ike and Midna have gone off to investigate a report of bandits, at Midna’s insistence.  Ike had tried to object but Midna won the battle and he allowed her to follow him. 

They reach a cavern and Ike looks at Midna.

“I’ll bet they are hiding in there, this is where the trail ends,” Ike says, looking at Midna

“Then lead on handsome,” Midna says coyly, extending her arm in the direction of the cave

Ike raises an eyebrow at her and then draws his sword, Ragnell.  He heads inside, Midna close behind him.  They get twenty feet into the cave before Ike hears the sound of falling rock.  He turns quickly around in horror as he sees the entrance to the cave has fallen in, trapping them both.  Ike runs towards the entrance in the dark and pounds against the rocks.

“Dammit!  They knew we were coming!  Now we are trapped,” Ike complains

Midna smirks to herself and uses her magic to create a fire, lighting up the cave.  Ike notices the light and turns around.  He walks over to Midna and stands in front of her. 

“Can your magic get us out of here?” Ike asks

“Oh, I’m sure it might be able to,” Midna says coyly, closing the gap between them and tracing a finger along his cheek

Ike takes a step back and looks at her, “What does that mean?”

“How about a trade off?” Midna asks, tilting her head

“I don’t get it, what are you talking about?  Can your magic get us out of here or not?” Ike asks, getting irked real fast

“It can, given the right circumstances,” Midna says coyly

“What are those?” Ike asks, oblivious to her intent

“For some reason, they don’t seem to want to work right now,” Midna says, grabbing his shoulder

“Will you please stop being vague and tell me straight what is going on?” Ike demands

Midna grins and grabs his bandana, yanking his head backwards and grabbing the back of his neck.  She looks down at him and he is looking back at her nervously. 

“Midna?” Ike asks, his nerves firing

Midna grins and kisses him square on the lips.  Ike pushes her away and falls onto his back onto the ground.  He quickly gets into a sitting position and looks up at her. 

“What the hell was that for?” Ike asks, visibly pissed off

“You don’t want to get out of here do you?” Midna asks

“Of course I do!  What does kissing me have to do with getting out of here?” Ike asks angrily

“My powers seem to respond to my feelings, and my feelings need incentive,” Midna grins

“What the hell is your point?” Ike asks, getting tired of her riddles

“I want to have sex with you and then I’ll get us out of here,” Midna says, kneeling next to him and grabbing his tunic

Ike slaps her hand away and backs up against the wall, “You’ll have to find a new way to recharge that magic of yours, or we will both be dying in here.”

Midna grins and then sits on the floor across from him, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her elbows on them.  She grins as she sees him blush, she is completely aware that she is exposed to him.  She watches him undo his cape and throw it over her legs.  Midna laughs and removes it.

“What is it Ike?  Never seen a woman before?” Midna asks, spreading her legs wider

Ike quickly turns his gaze and concentrates on the wall next to him, “Cover up please.”

“Answer the question,” Midna says, smirking at him

“No I haven’t’,” Ike answers, “Now please, cover yourself.”

“So sheltered,” Midna says, laying a hand on his leg

Ike looks up at her and she grins.  She stands up and walks over to the fire, her form silhouetting in the light. 

“You are so cute when you are embarrassed.  I take it you haven’t seen these before either then?” Midna asks, undoing her shirt and exposing her breasts to him

Ike immediately looks down and Midna laughs.  She watches him fidget for a while and then makes a realization.

“You’re a virgin aren’t you?” Midna asks, almost shocked

“I’m amazed it took you this long.  I thought you would have known that when I told you I’d never seen a woman like that before,” Ike answers, raising an eyebrow

“Look at me directly Ike,” Midna commands       

“No, you are naked,” Ike states

Midna looks at Ike and shakes her head. “So?”

Midna throws her dress into the flames and it burns up instantly.  Ike looks up as the fire grows and sees what she has done, catching sight of her naked form as he does.  Does she know how beautiful and desirable she is?  Why is she taunting him like this? 

“Why are you doing this?” Ike asks

 “Ike, you are so beautiful.  Why be selfish and hide your body from everyone who wants to see you naked?” Midna asks seductively

“Because those who don’t want to see me appreciate my sacrifice,” Ike says flatly, raising an eyebrow

Midna laughs and gets up.  Ike is good, she gives him that.  But how to get him naked now?  Midna turns towards the fire and appears to Ike as if she is looking at it.

“Ike I think you are gorgeous.  Being my magic isn’t strong enough to do anything for us at the moment, why don’t why we just make good use of our time?” Midna asks, turning her head to look at him

“By having sex as you stated earlier?” Ike contests

“Yes, after all, you can’t sit there and honestly tell me you aren’t thinking about it,” Midna challenges him

“You’re right, I can’t.  But I’m not going to.  I’ve remained a virgin this long, I’m not just going to throw that away right now,” Ike says evenly

“By choice or circumstance?” Midna asks, sitting down on his cape and leaning back on her hands behind her back

Ike looks at her and is having a very hard time forming words.  Her body is completely open to him.  Her legs are extended out in front of her, open and revealing her to him.  Ike has the impulse to go over and touch her, but thinks better of it and remains sitting down.

Midna grins at him, “What’s the matter Ike?  Like what you see?”

Ike unintentionally nods and then looks away.  Midna laughs and stands up.  She walks up next to him and sits in his lap, straddling him and pushing his back up against the wall.  Ike looks up at her, his arms out to either side of him, afraid to touch her.

Midna places a hand on his cheek and looks him in the eyes, “By choice or circumstance?”

Ike blushes and turns away.  Midna uses her other hand and brings his face back to hers.  He looks at her eyes, not daring to look anywhere else.

“Which one?” Midna urges him

“Both.  Never had the time or the chance and then figured I should wait anyway at this point,” Ike admits

“Wait for who?” Midna asks curiously

“The one I am going to share my life with,” Ike answers

“That may be a while and by the time you do meet this person, all your good years will be gone,” Midna says coyly, rubbing her body against his

Ike unintentionally lets out a moan as she rubs her lower body against his manhood.  Midna grins and knows she has him.  Ike knows unless he moves, his resolve to stop will disappear.  He sits up straight and places his hands on Midna’s shoulders.

“Let me up,” Ike commands

“Part of you is already there,” Midna says coyly placing her hand on his erection and rubbing him

Ike’s breath hitches and he wants to stop, yet let her keep going.  Ike’s body arches back and he grips her shoulders.  She is sending more sensations through him and his body is responding for him.  Midna grins and adds more pressure.

Midna leans to his ear and whispers, “Take your pants off, it will feel better.”

Ike only nods, not wanting her to stop.  He undoes the ties on his pants and then lifts up slightly, pulling his pants and shorts down around his thighs.  Midna grabs his erection and begins a faster pace of massaging him.  She takes her other hand and plays with his sac, causing him to moan and whine.  Midna looks at him and sees his eyes are closed and he is breathing heavily.  She leans down and licks the head of his penis.  Ike lets out a low hiss at the contact and one of his hands moves to her hair.

“Please, Midna, just do it already,” Ike begs knowing he is no longer able to turn back now

Midna obliges him and takes him deeply into her mouth, sucking on him intently.  Ike’s body instantly responds, his hips bucking up, pushing him deeper into her mouth.  Midna comes on and off of him, her head bobbing up and down as she licks and sucks on him. 

“Ohhh, goddesssss Midnaa,” Ike pants, running his fingers through her hair

Midna grins and continues pleasing him.  After a few moments she stops and looks at him.  Ike whines and opens his eyes to look at her.

“Why, why stop?” Ike asks, wanting to feel her on him again

Midna doesn’t say a word, instead, lowers her body onto his erection and he slides easily inside of her.  Ike’s breathing catches as he feels her tighten around him and his head falls back.  Midna is holding onto Ike’s shoulders as her body adjusts to his size.  Her head is tipped back and her eyes are closed.  Ike looks at her and smiles.  Ike pushes his pants and shorts to his knees and then without warning, puts his arms around her waist and slowly stands up. 

“Hold onto me,” Ike commands, removing his tunic as Midna wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist

Ike somehow manages to get his remaining clothes off and then using them as a blanket, lowers Midna onto her back, still deep inside of her.  Ike holds her legs open to either side of his body and looks down at her.

“You wanted to have sex with me and now you will.  Prepare to be fucked senseless,” Ike says coyly, leaning in and capturing her mouth in a deep kiss.

Ike takes Midna by surprise as she didn’t expect to hear his comment and definitely surprised by him initiating the kiss.  Ike slips his tongue deep into her mouth and she responds with the same force.  Their tongues dance and battle for dominance over the other and they kiss deeply for some time as Ike begins thrusting slowly into her.  Midna tries to move her legs, but finds them restrained by his hands.  She places her hands on his shoulders and after soon time, pushes him up and looks him in the eyes.

“Please, deeper and faster,” Midna begs

Ike complies, thrusting quickly in and out of her and pounding deeply inside of her.  Her body rocks with the force of his thrusts and he grins as he watches her breasts bounce with each thrust.  Midna starts to pant and moan as he fucks her, his intensity driving her crazy.  Ike begins to move faster and harder, causing Midna to cry out in pleasure and whine as he drives into her.  He moves his hands to her hips and begins to pull her on and off of him quickly and hard. 

“Oh, oh, Ike!” Midna cries over and over as he pounds into her

Ike moves his hands, one on her clit rubbing her and the other holding her ass up slightly.  He moves his body around, opening her more and causing her to throw her head back in pleasure.  His thumb rubbing her sensitive spot sends shockwaves through her and she orgasms quickly.  Ike continues, knowing she will be more sensitive to it.  She begs him to slow down and he ignores it, continuing faster and causing her to orgasm again.  She is whining and breathing heavily, her head moving from side to side as he continues to fuck her. 

“Ohhh, Ike.  Please, uhn, yeah,” Midna whines as he continues his motions

“Enjoy the ride baby,” Ike says seductively as he begins to pick up and speed and intensity again

He drives deep and fast into her body and after a few thrusts, both cry out as their orgasms blast through them.  Ike’s body shudders from the release and Midna holds his shoulders to steady him.  After the orgasm subsides and both are able to catch their breath, Midna looks Ike right in the eyes. 

“That was fantastic, you’re so powerful,” Midna says coyly running her hands up and down his back

“That was awesome, you were great,” Ike responds, leaning in and kissing her

Midna breaks the kiss and looks him in the eyes.  “But I’m not done with you yet…”

Ike looks at her curiously and he places a hand on her breast, rubbing her nipples in-between his fingers.

“I still need to take you deep in my mouth and suck you off,” Midna says coyly

“You almost did, doesn’t that count?” Ike asks, slowly withdrawing from her body and standing up

“No, I want your orgasm in my mouth so I can taste you,” Midna says, smiling wickedly at him

“That sounds really bad,” Ike points out

“It isn’t,” Midna answers

“I am afraid to ask, but how do you know?” Ike asks leery

“I have my secrets,” Midna answers coyly

Ike shakes his head and leans down, grabbing his shorts.  Midna comes up behind him and pushes her finger up inside of his ass.  Ike quickly stands up and finds Midna holding him across the waist, pushing her finger deeper into him. 

“Bend over,” Midna commands

“No way, exit only,” Ike says nervously

“Have it your way,” Midna says, kicking his feet out from under him, causing him to land on all fours

Ike doesn’t have time to respond as she thrusts two more fingers deep inside of him and begins finger fucking him.  Ike’s stomach flies into a hundred knots as he feels her fingers moving in and out of him.

“Midna, please don’t do this,” Ike begs her looking up at her

Midna grabs the back of his neck and holds his head downward, “Relax and if you still don’t like it after a few minutes, I will stop okay?”

Ike admits defeat and relaxes, the feeling actually starting to feel very good.  Midna grins as his body starts moving and his hips following the motions of her thrusts into him.  She goes deeper into him to her knuckles and then rotates her fingers inside of him, eliciting a very deep moan from him. 

“Midna, deeper and harder please,” Ike begs, breathing heavily

Midna does exactly that, pounding into him quickly and deeply with the same force he had done on her.  Ike is whining and panting, moans escaping him as she continues finger fucking him.  She picks up the speed after many minutes and drives into him, causing him to cry out and explode his orgasm all over the cavern floor. 

Midna removes her fingers quickly, causing him to moan and whine.  He stays in his position for a few minutes as he regains his composure and comes down from his orgasm.  Midna smiles as she looks down at him. 

“Wasn’t so bad was it?” Midna asks

“What wasn’t?” Ike asks, slowing sitting up on his knees

“The sex,” Midna replies, helping him to stand up

“I’ll agree to that, the sex was good, the fingering though, as much as it felt good, I’m not a fan of being fucked.  I think I want that control,” Ike says, grabbing his shorts again, this time facing her

Midna laughs as she watches him.  She grabs his shorts away from him and he puts his hands on his hips.

“Come on, we had sex and you fucked me, what else is left?” Ike asks, starting to lose his patience

“I still get to suck you off, and I want,” Midna says, pausing, “You to lie completely still on the floor as I get to do whatever I want to your body.”

“That was not part of your bargain,” Ike states clearly

“You’ll enjoy it, give it a chance,” Midna says coyly

“Fine, but that’s it and we are done, okay?” Ike asks

“Fair enough,” Midna agrees

“Oh yeah, don’t fuck me when you do that,” Ike adds

“You already agreed to the bargain, can’t promise you anything,” Midna says seductively

“There were no bandits, were there?” Ike asks

“What makes you say that?” Midna asks

“You seem to have this all mapped out as what you plan to do to me.  I take it the bandit thing was just a way for you to get me alone with you,” Ike points out

“You make it sound like I wanted you to be my sex slave for the day,” Midna says coyly

“Look me in the eyes and deny it,” Ike says evenly

Midna looks at him and grins, “I can’t, it’s true.”

Ike points a finger at her, “Told you.”

“So now it’s my fault you are hot and every girl in the kingdom wants you in her bed?” Midna asks point blank

“I never said that,” Ike stops, realizing what she just said, “What?”

“Oh come on, haven’t you noticed how every girl in this kingdom stops and looks at you and then has that dreamy look in their eyes?” Midna asks

“Uh, no,” Ike answers

“I guess that makes you lucky you’re so oblivious to it all, or you would have lost your virginity a long time ago,” Midna states

“Hard to say, if they would have tried as hard as you did, that may have been true,” Ike answers honestly

“Ike, enough talk, stand up against that wall, your dick is mine,” Midna commands

Ike obeys and Midna kneels in front of him.  She licks the head of his penis and then along his shaft.  Ike lets out a moan and grabs her hair.  She licks down the underside and across his sac.  Ike whines at the sensation and grips her hair tighter.  She continues to lick him, her tongue running along his shaft and across the tip.  She quickly takes him deep into mouth and Ike’s breathing hitches noticeably.  Her head moves up and down and she comes on and off of him, sucking and licking the entirety of his shaft.  Ike pants and moans at her movements, slipping his fingers through her hair.  Soon she begins sucking harder on him as she continues moving on and off of him and his hips move in motion with her motions.  She grabs his ass cheeks with both hands and gives him a firm squeeze. 

“Goddesses Midna,” Ike moans

Midna grins inwardly as she continues her work.  She quickly takes him deeply down her throat and sucks harshly on him.  Ike cries out in pleasure and can feel his orgasm beginning to get ready to release.  His knees feel as if they are going to soon fail him and he grabs a hold of her hair.  She takes him deeply down her throat three more times, each suck on him getting stronger.  Finally he loses it and his orgasm shoots forcefully down her throat, his body shuddering heavily from the release.  Midna holds onto his ass tighter as he releases and helps to steady him.  As his orgasm subsides, Midna slowly releases his length from her mouth, going slowly and licking him the entire time.  Finally she lets his penis fall and he inhales deeply and then breathes out.  She stands up and looks at him.

“Good for you?” Midna asks slyly

“Fantastic,” Ike replies, attempting to catch his breath

“Good, cause I have another surprise for you,” Midna says coyly

“What’s that?” Ike asks

Midna grabs his clothes and Ragnell and then snaps her fingers.  Everything goes black for a moment and then Ike opens his eyes and gasps.  He is tied up to bed posts and lying in someone’s bed.  He is still completely naked and he looks up at Midna.  She grins at him.

“Midna, where are we?” Ike asks

“Your surprise,” Midna answers

“Which is?” Ike asks nervously

“You get to have sex with everyone in here,” Midna answers

Ike looks up and finally realizes there are more people in the room.  He sees Elincia, Lucia, Zelda, and Marcia.  He turns a nasty shade of scarlet as he knows that they are seeing him completely naked.  Ike looks up at Midna in shock.

“I have no say in this do I?” Ike asks nervously

“Sorry, no.  Today, you become a man and get to live every man’s dream,” Midna grins

“Which is?” Ike asks

The other girls come over and throw their clothes off, all laying their hands all over his body.  Midna comes close to his face and grabs his manhood, squeezing it firmly.  Ike moans out and looks up at her.

Midna grins, “You get to be the only man in a multiple female orgasm.  And you get to have sex with every one of us.”

The girls undo his restraints and he sits up.  He looks at Elincia and then to Zelda.  He pulls them both down onto him and takes turns kissing them.  Lucia takes him deeply into her mouth and Marcia rubs his chest, playing with his nipples.  Midna grins and Ike looks up at her and shakes his head.  Midna winks and then Ike lays back down, bringing Elincia and Zelda back down with him.

Ike grabs the back of Elincia’s neck and pulls her to him, his tongue exploring her mouth.  Elincia reciprocates, her tongue circling his as they kiss deeply.  Zelda moves her lips to Ike’s neck and begins to suck and nibble on his neck.  Lucia sucks on him, pulling him deeply down her throat.  Her hands stroke his sac and he begins to whine into Elincia.  Marcia rubs his chest and then leans over to nip on his chest, playing with his nipples.  Midna leans next to Lucia and then pushes two fingers deep inside of Ike.  Ike breaks the kissing panting and breathing heavily from all the stimulation his body is receiving.  Elincia grabs his face and kisses him deeply, Ike breathing heavily and moaning into her.  Lucia holds his hips down as she begins coming on and off of him, licking and sucking.  Ike tries to move into her but finds he is being held down.  Marcia begins licking his chest and Zelda starts nibbling on his ear.  Midna picks up the intensity of moving her fingers in and out of him and adds a third.

 Ike breaks the kiss as he tries to control his breathing.  He is panting heavily and tries to get breaths in.  Elincia moves to his neck and Zelda grabs his face, covering his mouth in a kiss.  After some intense moments of Lucia sucking him and Midna fucking him, Ike’s orgasm floods down Lucia’s throat and his body shudders from the release.  He breaks the kiss from Zelda and cries out as he releases, his face reddening and his hands clenching in fists.  Midna slowly removes her fingers and stands up.  Lucia licks him clean and then stands next to Midna.  Elincia finishes her mark and she and Zelda stand up as well.  Marcia stands next to the rest of them and all of them look down at him as he breathes heavily, attempting to control his breaths.

Ike sits up after a few minutes and looks around at all of them.  They all sit down, surrounding him and they take turns kissing him.  Marcia sits up behind him and brings her face around to his, his head turned and holding his arm around her neck.  They kiss deeply, slipping their tongues into each other’s mouths.  Marcia pulls Ike into her arms, as they kiss, laying him down again.  Midna and Zelda sit on either side of him and both put one of his legs over their shoulders.  Slicking their fingers up by sticking them inside each other they pull them out and then each put two fingers deep inside of Ike’s body.

 Ike breaks the kiss and his head shoots up, his mouth open looking at them.  Marcia grabs his face and kisses him deeply again as Midna and Zelda begin moving their fingers in and out of him together.  Ike’s hips follow their motions and he moans loudly into Marcia’s mouth with each thrust.  They get a rhythm going and then Elincia takes Ike’s penis deep into her mouth.  Ike shoots up from Marcia’s arms and leans on his elbows panting heavily. 

“Ohhh, goddesses,” Ike says, his head falling back

Marcia grins and kisses him again, Ike moaning into her mouth and holding onto her tightly.  Lucia comes up to Ike’s neck and nibbles and sucks on him as Marcia kisses him.  Elincia begins coming on and off of him, sucking hard and licking gently, causing him to squirm from her actions.  Midna and Zelda continue finger fucking him and increase their speed and intensity.  Marcia grins as Ike breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes, biting his lower lip as his body readies for release.  Lucia leaves her mark on him and sits up.  She looks at Marcia and kisses her, sliding her tongue into Marcia’s mouth.  Marcia responds eagerly and Ike’s jaw drops.  Ike moves his arms so that each of his hands are near the girls backsides.  Ike slips three of his fingers deep into their bodies and they both cry out in pleasure as they feel him enter them. 

Elincia sucks on him harshly, pulling his attention back to her.  Midna and Zelda pick up in speed, causing him to pant and moan.  His fingers pick up speed inside of Lucia and Marcia’s bodies and they continue to kiss each other as he picks up the speed and intensity.  Suddenly Ike’s breath hitches and he cries out, his orgasm flows straight into Elincia’s mouth.  She licks and sucks him clean and then sits up.  Midna and Zelda slowly remove their fingers and Ike breathes out tiredly.  He continues his motions in Marcia and Lucia until they both scream out in pleasure as they orgasm.  Ike removes his fingers and slowly pushes himself up onto his elbows.

“You are all wearing me out, I don’t know how much energy I have left,” Ike admits, his body exhausted

“Well, we are all going to sleep together in this room until all of us do to you what we want,” Midna grins

“So I’m a sex slave right now,” Ike asks coyly, raising an eyebrow

 “That’s about the gist of it,” Zelda confirms

 “That’s right,” Elincia grins

 “So, what are you going to ‘do’ to me?” Ike asks coyly, sitting up on his knees and putting his hands behind his head

“Well, Midna, Lucia and Elincia have all had the opportunity to suck you off, so me and Zelda still need our turn,” Marcia starts, walking up to him and then kisses him

Marcia moves aside and then Zelda walks up to him.

“And Midna has been the only one to have sex with you, so Elincia, Lucia, Marcia and I still need our go with you,” Zelda continues, then kisses him deeply

They continue the kiss for a few moments and then Zelda steps next to Marcia as Elincia walks up to Ike and grabs his penis in her hands.

“Midna and Zelda have had the chance to fuck you so Marcia, Lucia and I need our turn,” Elincia continues, stroking him as she leans in to kiss him

Ike moans into her mouth as they kiss and soon Elincia lets him go, standing by Zelda and Marcia as Midna walks over to him.

“Elincia, Zelda and Lucia have all had the chance to leave a love bite on you so Marcia and I still need to mark you,” Midna keeps going, planting a kiss on him

Midna pushes her tongue deep into his mouth and he responds eagerly.  They kiss deeply for a few moments and then Midna pulls back.  She stands next to the others as Lucia walks up to Ike and gently strokes his penis.

“Not to mention, all of us would like a love bite from you as well as a deep kiss, tongue and all,” Lucia finishes, kissing him passionately as she strokes him

Lucia continues to stroke him and kiss him until she feels his erection hard in her hands.  She quickly releases him and walks over to the others. Ike sits stunned for sometime before he finds his voice again.

“Please, why stop?” Ike asks, still sitting on his knees with his hands behind his head

  The girls walk over to him and are all sitting around him now, hanging on him and leaning against him.  Marcia grabs his swollen erection in her hands and looks at him.

“I thought you needed rest,” Marcia says coyly, rubbing her finger up and down his length

Ike moans as she touches him and then looks at her, “I do, but I have a problem that needs attention.”

Marcia grins and then leans down, taking him down her throat in one swift movement.  As she does, Lucia grabs Ike’s hands and brings them behind him, tying them off and making him unable to grab onto Marcia’s head.  Ike doesn’t protest as his head falls back as Marcia begins coming on and off of him, sucking hard and pulling him deep.  Midna comes up behind him and wraps her arms around him, holding onto his chest and nibbling and sucking on his neck.  Elincia and Zelda stand to either side of Ike and hold onto him.  Lucia stands behind Midna and leans down to Ike, slipping her tongue into his mouth as he pants and whines from Marcia’s movements on him.  Ike kisses her back and their tongues dance together. 

Marcia picks up the speed and intensity and Ike breaks the kissing moaning out.  They all hold onto him as they know he is about to go.  Midna leaves her mark and then grabs onto him.  Marcia takes him deeply down one more time with a strong suck and Ike cries out as his orgasm flows through him and into Marcia’s mouth.  His body shakes from the force of it, but the girls hold him steady.  Marcia slowly releases him, licking and nibbling him as she does.  He falls from her mouth and Ike lets out a big breath.  He sits down and looks at all of them, now remembering they tied his hands up.

“Can you release my hands for right now?” Ike asks

“Will you be a good boy?” Elincia asks coyly, tracing a finger up his chest

“Now I will be, but maybe not later.  I will need you all to punish me later,” Ike responds seductively, leaning over and covering Elincia’s mouth in a kiss as Lucia releases his hands

“Oh, what are you going to do to us?” Zelda asks playfully, grabbing Ike’s ass and giving it a firm squeeze

Ike breaks from kissing Elincia and looks over at Zelda, “I am going to go down on every one of you and make each of you orgasm at least four times before I stick my dick into you and fuck you senseless.”

“Mmm, bad boy.  We will most definitely punish you for that,” Marcia moans

“You all are fantastic. However,” Ike starts, “please allow my body to rest a bit.  You keep doing what you’re doing to me at this rate and I will be useless to all of you within moments.  I do need time to get my bearings back.”

The girls all look at him and then all grab onto him, pulling him back onto the bed and onto them.  They kiss him all over his face and his body, rubbing him and running fingers through his hair.  Ike enjoys their touches and responds eagerly to every kiss and touch.  Eventually, his eyes become tired and he slowly drifts off to sleep.  The girls cuddle next to him and fall asleep with him together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Ike wakes up, looking at all the girls and grins.  Another day of nothing but sex with beautiful women.  Ike looks to his side and sees Elincia sleeping on his shoulder and Zelda snuggled behind her, her hand on Elincia’s breasts.  Ike grins, getting an idea.  He looks to his other side and sees Midna on his other shoulder and Marcia cuddled up to her, Marcia’s hand between Midna’s legs.  Ike lets out a whimper and then looks at his chest.  Lucia is sleeping on him, her hand holding onto his manhood.  Ike grins and purposely moves his body, knowing the movement will stir the girls awake.  Midna wakes up first and looks up at him.

“Good morning gorgeous,” Midna says, leaning up and kissing him

Ike and Midna kiss as Marcia wakes up.  Marcia slips three fingers inside of Midna and kisses her on her back.  Midna moans into Ike and Ike breaks the kiss.  He watches as Midna turns into Marcia and begins kissing her, Marcia’s hand moving in and out of Midna.  Ike can feel his erection hardening as he watches them. 

“Go down on her,” Ike says breathing heavily

Marcia obeys and runs her tongue along Midna’s clit as she continues to finger her.  Marcia nibbles and sucks on her and Midna grabs Marcia’s hair, panting as she continues. 

Lucia wakes up and sees Ike’s very hard erection in her hand and grins as she sees why.  Ike looks up at Lucia as she sits up and lowers herself onto Ike’s erection.  Ike lets out a low moan as Lucia’s body takes him in.  They pause for a moment, letting Lucia adjust to him.  As they do, Elincia stirs and grins, seeing the sight in front of her.  Zelda wakes up next and rubs Elincia’s breasts.  Ike looks over at them and moans out.  Goddesses they are all so hot. 

“Zelda, go down on Elincia,” Ike commands

Zelda grins and spreads Elincia’s legs, kneeling in between them and licking her.  She places three fingers inside of her and then moves them in and out.  Elincia pants and whines and grabs Zelda’s hair.  Zelda nibbles on Elincia’s clit and runs her tongue along her lips.

Ike is about ready to go from watching them.  Lucia grabs his face and gets his attention back.  She grabs onto his shoulders and starts to come on and off of him, quickly and deeply.  Ike grabs Lucia around the waist and brings her on and off him faster.  Lucia moans as he takes her, pushing himself deeper into her body.  Ike sits halfway up and grabs onto her back, bringing her breasts to his face.  He sucks on her breasts and nibbles on her nipples.  Lucia grabs the back of his head and holds him close to her breasts.  After some time they are both sitting up, Lucia straddling him, with Ike deep inside her.  Ike grabs her legs and shifts, moving so that he is now on top and Lucia is underneath him.  He spreads her legs and holds onto them, forcefully thrusting deeply and quickly into her.  Lucia moans, grabbing his shoulders and panting heavily.  Ike picks up the intensity and she moves her head from side to side in pleasure, his pounding sending chills up her spine.  Ike grabs her hips and goes deeper into her.  Lucia grabs him and looks him in the eyes.

“Oooh, please Ike, harder!” Lucia whines as his thrusts become more intense

Ike pounds into her with such force and speed, the bed under them begins to shake.  The other girls have stopped their activities and are all wishing they were Lucia at the moment.  Ike moves one of his hands to her clit and starts rubbing her.  She instantly orgasms and he continues, causing her to cry out.  He repeats the motions several more times until he feels his orgasm building.  He grabs her hips and pulls her on and off of him several times, the last one, his orgasm explodes through him and fills her.  His body is shaking from the release and Ike is breathing heavily.  After he comes down, he looks down at Lucia.  She smiles and runs a hand down his face.

“That was intense,” Lucia says, grinning

“I agree,” Ike says, leaning down and kissing her deeply

They kiss passionately for a few moments and then Ike sits up, pulling out of her slowly.  Ike falls back on the bed, right in to the arms of the other girls.  They kiss him and touch his body as he lays in their arms.  Lucia sits up and grins.  She rubs his legs and Ike just falls into their touches.  After some time Ike momentarily sits up and looks around at all of them.

“What if I want all of you?” Ike asks coyly, “Wet and slippery.”

“Then that is precisely what you will have, we will make sure of it,” Midna grins

“Can you elaborate on that?” Elincia states, licking Ike’s earlobe seductively

“I want to be in a bathtub with all of you, and I want to have sex in there with one of you.  However, you all decide which one of you gets the sex in the bathtub,” Ike grins, laying back on Zelda and running his tongue across her breasts

Ike rotates his body and begins sucking on Zelda’s breasts, nibbling and licking her.  The girls look at each other and then grin.

“You are going to have sex with Zelda in the tub,” Lucia states

Ike lays one more kiss on Zelda’s breasts and then stands up.  He picks her up and then slings her over his shoulder. 

“Okay, let’s go then,” Ike says, heading towards the bathroom, “Elincia, Marcia, last one in makes love to me in bed after our bath.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reach the bathroom and Ike sits Zelda down in the tub.  She turns the water on grins inwardly as she watches Elincia come up behind Ike quietly.  Marcia pulls him down and Elincia thrusts two fingers deep inside of him.  Ike moans out and leans into Marcia’s breasts.  Elincia places a hand on his back and then adds a third finger.  She moves her fingers in and out of him fluidly, picking up the speed and pounding into him hard.  Ike pants and moans, gripping Marcia’s hips as Elincia fucks him.  Ike’s hips begin to move in motion with her movements, his body starting to anticipate his orgasm.  He bends his body further, allowing her deeper into his body. 

Elincia thrusts into him deeper to her knuckles and twists her hand around.  Ike cries out in pleasure and moans deeply.  She pounds into him and hard and fast.  A few more thrusts and she smiles as she watches his body tense up.  Ike cries out as his orgasm flows through him and Marcia smiles as she feels his orgasm all over her legs.  Ike stays in Marcia’s arms as he recaptures his breath.  Elincia slowly removes her fingers and kisses his back.  Zelda turns the water off as it has now reached the height.  Elincia climbs in and Midna and Lucia follow behind her.  Ike stands up and looks at Marcia. 

“Looks like after our bath, it’s you I make love to,” Ike says coyly, still slightly catching his breath

Marcia grins and helps him into the bathtub.  Ike holds his arms out and looks at all of them.

“Kiss me,” Ike commands

The girls surround him and kiss him, taking turns sliding their tongues into his mouth.   Ike moans out as he feels them touch his body all over. 


End file.
